Seems Like Old Times
by PSU93Girl
Summary: My first attempt at an extended story.  I have no idea where this will go but it could be a bumpy ride. I know it's been a few months but I am currently working on Ch. 5. Hope to have it posted very soon. Thanks to those who are still interested!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I decided to try my hand at writing a longer story. I have no idea how this will go or how often it will be updated but once again the talented __SaoirseConnelly__ has inspired me to give it a try._

_I am forever indebted to the wonderful Matt Nix and the USA Network for bringing this incredible show to us._

The door to the loft flew open. Before I could turn to see who was there Fiona came storming in. Her hair was a mess, she was angry, and her lip was bruised and bloody.

"Fi, what hap—" I started, but was cut off by Sam entering the loft and slamming the door shut behind him. His hair was also a mess and he had a black eye.

"Mikey, I know she's your girl and all but sometimes—"

"Don't you DARE blame this on me, Sam! If you would have just let me—"

I felt like I was watching a tennis match.

"Let you what, Fi? Shoot up a room full of innocent bystanders?"

"Let me take care of the miserable scumbag who doesn't care about ruining the lives of vulnerable women and CHILDREN!"

I put my hands up. "GUYS!"

They both stopped yelling and looked at me. If looks could kill… I was probably taking my life in my hands by standing between them.

"Fi, what happened?" I asked. Sam was my buddy and I'd always have his back but I knew there would be a very high price to pay if I didn't start with Fi. I valued my life. And certain parts of my body.

"Jimmy, the no-good, manipulative scumbag, was bragging—BRAGGING, Michael—about how he was taking advantage of women all over Miami. He was going on and on and I couldn't stand it anymore."

She paused and slipped off her heels. Sam jumped in to continue the story. I watched Fi to make sure she didn't send one of her shoes flying towards Sam's head.

"Yeah Mike, so Annie Oakley here gets ready to pull out her gun and dispense some immediate justice right there in front of dozens of witnesses. So I had to stop her…"

"Stop her, Sam?" I asked. "Is that how you guys ended up bruised?"

"He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall Michael!" Fi exclaimed, reaching up to touch her lip, which was swelling more by the minute.

I turned to Sam, shooting a questioning look his way. I knew he'd never intentionally injure Fiona but I also knew the two of them were like oil and water sometimes.

"No way Mikey, that was an accident! I was trying to lead her out of the party without anyone noticing that she was packing and she kicked me in the shin. I tripped and she accidentally hit the wall."

"And your black eye, Sam?" I asked.

"Ask your girl there."

"I punched him when we got to the car," Fiona said proudly, a small smile creeping across her face.

"You punched him? Really, Fi?" I said before walking to the fridge and tossing Sam a beer. He nodded his head before pressing it to his black eye.

I found a washcloth, wet it in the sink, and walked over to Fiona. She looked at me and I braced myself for a slap. Or something worse.

To my surprise Fiona allowed me to raise the washcloth to her lip. She flinched a bit when it touched her bruised lip.

"Sorry, Fi," I whispered. I gently wiped the blood from her lip and inspected the damage. There was a small cut and lots of swelling but it didn't look serious. I tucked her hair behind her ear as I continued my inspection. As I did she sighed and pressed her cheek against my hand. I paused and gave her a small smile. There was anger mixed with weariness in her eyes. And maybe a little worry.

I turned to Sam. "How's your eye Sam?"

"It's fine Mike. I'm gonna go, I have to meet with Barry to find out where Mr. Wonderful's money is hidden." He looked at Fiona, "Fi, it's not that I don't want to get this guy—I do—but tonight wasn't the right situation. Let's regroup and we'll get him tomorrow."

It wasn't an apology but it was as good as it was going to get. I felt Fiona stiffen next to me for a few seconds before she looked at Sam and nodded. He nodded back and left.

I turned my attention back to Fiona's injuries. "Does anything else hurt, Fi?" I asked as I quickly surveyed the rest of her head. I was happy to find no other bruises.

"It's fine, Michael," she replied, looking up at me.

I guided her over to my favorite chair. "Here Fi, sit here and let me get you some ice. We need to get that swelling down."

She took my hand in hers and held it as I made one last inspection of her lip. I understood why Sam had restrained her but the sight of an ugly bruise on those beautiful lips made me want to hurt the person responsible. But Sam and I had fought each other, and we got along far better than Sam and Fiona had. So I forgave him for causing Fiona pain.

I must have been standing there for a long time because when I looked up Fiona had an amused expression on her face. I looked into her eyes and she blinked once and turned her head slightly, leaning in so she was closer to me.

I lightly passed my thumb over the darkening bruise before cupping her chin with my hand. My nostrils filled with the scents that were uniquely Fiona. Gun oil mixed with vanilla and—was that oranges? We hovered like that for what seemed to be an hour, our lips centimeters apart.

I was about to lean in and gently press my lips against hers when she brought her hand to my cheek. She didn't move as she said, "Michael, I want to change out of these clothes."

She smiled and batted her eyes at me, pressing her hand tighter against my cheek. I smiled back and lingered a few seconds longer before pulling back. "And I need to get that ice," I said.

Fiona turned and headed upstairs to where she knew her shorts and tank top were. I stood watching her walk up the steps before retrieving a clean washcloth and getting some ice from the freezer. I wrapped the ice in the washcloth and waited for Fiona to come back downstairs.

She returned and took a seat on the bed. I walked over and sat next to her. I held the ice up to her lip, my arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, Fi," I whispered in her ear when she gasped as the cold ice first touched her lip. I pressed a small kiss to her temple as she leaned into my chest.

"We have to get this scumbag, Michael," she said.

"We will Fi. Now tell me what happened tonight. You and Sam haven't been fighting like that lately, so something big must have happened. It seemed like old times in here tonight."

She laughed and began to tell me about the night's events.

_A/N: OK, not much happened in this first chapter but I had to start somewhere, right? I'm going to try to update this at least weekly, hopefully more often. But I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours so I don't know when I'll get the next update up._

_I know there's not much to go on here so if you want to wait to review I understand._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who have Favorited, Alerted, or Reviewed this story. I can't tell you how happy your enjoyment of my story means to me. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to everyone yet, I will as soon as I get home from vacation, I promise!_

_Here's Chapter Two!_

"'We were posing as wait staff tonight, just like the plan we drew up," Fiona told me as we sat on my bed. I continued to hold the ice up to her lip as she talked. "Jimmy was talking to some friends while I was passing the champagne tray…"

"You were passing a champagne tray, Fi?" I asked, somewhat amused.

She punched my arm. "Yes, Michael, it was part of the job. Anyway, Jimmy was telling a few guys how he had 'come into some money' recently. After the bulk of his audience left he bragged to a couple of the stragglers about all of the women he had scammed. He went on and on, I almost dropped the champagne Michael!"

"So he admitted that he's swindled women?" I asked, removing the ice so I could check Fi's lip. I was pleased to see the swelling had subsided, though she had a nasty bruise.

"He did, and he was telling them how he had a 'new prospect' on the horizon. This woman apparently has three small children, Michael. We have to stop him! His M.O. seems to be the same—look for a woman with a deceased or deadbeat man in her life, preferably with children, and use his sleazy charming ways to make his way into her life. Once she trusts him he begins taking her money until she's left with nothing and he's long gone."

"I can see why you were upset Fi, but you know Sam was right…"

She sighed. "I know, Michael. I just—"

"I know Fi, you want him to pay. We'll make him pay, but you don't want to hurt a whole bunch of innocent people in the process."

'Michael—"

"I know you Fi, and I know the last thing you'd ever want to do is hurt an innocent person."

I left her sitting on the bed as I quickly ran to the sink to wring out the washcloth and set it on the counter. It was time for a break from the ice.

When I returned to the bed she reached out and took my hand, pulling me down next to her again. I turned to face her, grasping a few tendrils of her hair and twirling them around my fingers.

I placed my hand on her cheek as she tilted her head and gave me what I suspect she knew was a completely irresistible look.

Despite my better judgment I leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips. She put her hand on my neck and kissed me back. I suddenly felt wetness against my hand and I pulled back to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Fi?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

"Nothing Michael, just silliness," she replied.

"Does it hurt, Fi?" I asked, gently patting her bruised lip with my thumb.

"Damn Sam!" she replied, taking my hand in both of hers and kissing my palm.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and looked in her eyes as I smiled at her. I leaned in and gently kissed the bruise on her lip. She sighed and I lightly ran my tongue over it, trying to soothe away the pain.

Fi was trying hard not to cry so I wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head before stretching out on the bed and pulling her down beside me. She lightly cried into my shirt and I pretended not to notice, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head.

After a few minutes I loosened my hug.

"Fi, let me get you some painkillers. You've got a nasty bruise and I want you to get some rest so tomorrow we can make our plan for the rest of this job."

I got the meds for Fiona and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. To my surprise she didn't fight me. She accepted the pills and swallowed them with some water.

"Lay down Fi, I'll work on some things while you rest."

"Michael…"

"Yeah, Fi?"

"I'm sorry I hit Sam, but you know I'd do it again."

"I know Fi, I know."

I got her settled and headed upstairs to start working on a plan to put Jimmy out of business. Fi and Sam obviously couldn't get close to him again, despite Sam's efforts to keep their cover from being blown; it would be very strange for the wait staff from a party to end up somewhere else Jimmy was.

We'd have to call someone else in to help with this job. Someone who could play the part of the rich, lonely mother. And she's have to be a professional. There was too much at stake for this to be left to just anyone.

I knew just who to call.

_A/N: Kind of a fluffy chapter but I'm still on vacation, currently sitting on the balcony of my hotel room watching the waves crash on the sand below. Oh and I ran a half marathon this morning too. _

_Things could very well start to pick up in Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So, are you ready to find out who Michael calls?_

_Thanks for all the reviews, and for putting up with my short, fluffy chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon after this one._

* * *

"Hello Michael," the woman on the other end of the phone said.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked her.

"I always know when it's you, Michael. So what's on your mind?"

"I need your help," I told her, glancing over my shoulder as Fiona sat up on the bed.

"How much is it going to cost me, Michael?"

"Just a little of your time. And a picture of your nephew. How old is he now, 3?"

"This sounds interesting. I'll come to the loft and you can fill me in."

"Great, make sure you bring some pictures. If you're in any of them with your nephew that would be best."

"See you soon, Michael."

"Who was that?" Fiona asked, stretching and coming into the kitchen.

"Someone who is going to help us get Jimmy," I told her. I reached out and cupped her chin in my hand, pleased to see her lip hadn't swollen anymore.

"It's fine, Michael," she said, taking a spoonful of yogurt.

The door to the loft opened and Sam walked in. His eye was a lovely shade of purple and black. Fiona turned to look at him and I saw the smallest hint of a smile cross her lips.

"Hello Mikey, Fi," Sam said. "I got a TON of information from Barry. Jimmy has money all over the place that he's trying to hide, but he's not doing a very good job. Barry was able to find all of this," he laid a folder full of papers on the counter, "in about 15 minutes. It won't be hard at all to clean Jimmy out and return the money he took."

"That's great news, Sam," I said, leafing through the papers detailing Jimmy's financial situation.

"So how are we going to play this, Mikey?" Sam asked.

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

Fiona opened the door. "Lucy?" she said, turning to me.

"Thanks for coming, Lucy," I said, walking over and giving her a quick hug. "Come on in and we'll fill you in."

"Hey Lucy, good to see you again!" Sam said, waving in her direction.

Lucy looked at Fiona's lip and Sam's eye, shooting me a questioning glance.

"Long story, Lucy, but that's why we need your help. Fi and Sam went as wait staff at our scumbag Jimmy's last party. He has a long history of taking advantage of women whose husbands have died or left them. He gets close to them, gets them to trust him, and next thing they know he's gone and so is all their money. He especially likes women with children."

"And what do you want me to do, Michael?" Lucy asked, taking a seat next to Fi at the counter.

"Well, we'd like you to play the part of a potential victim. Jimmy has another woman in his sights but Barry is going to work something up to make you look like a much better mark. Did you bring the pictures of your nephew?"

Lucy laid the pictures on the counter. Fi reached over and picked up the pile. She began shuffling through them, picking out 3 or 4 and handing them to me. I surveyed them, selecting 2 for Lucy to carry with her to the next party.

"OK, what are we going to do?' Lucy asked.

"Jimmy fancies himself quite the philanthropist," Fi explained, "He's having another fundraiser tomorrow and you can easily get in. Then you just have to write a big check, get close to Jimmy, and he'll take it from there. From what Michael's told me about you I'm sure you'll know what to do."

I handed Lucy 2 of the pictures and picked up where Fi had left off. "I'll be at the party too. Fi and Sam will be in the car a few blocks away, just in case."

I shot Fi a look. I knew she wanted to be closer to the action but it was too dangerous. She narrowed her gaze, giving me the "We WILL talk about this later" look. I gently nodded my head. No sense in trying to avoid the inevitable.

Sam jumped in. "You stay as close to Jimmy as possible once you've made contact, and make sure he gets your phone number. Here's a cell phone you can use." Sam handed her a burn phone he had picked up, along with a slip of paper listing the phone number.

"Barry will have a set of checks and fake bank account info for us in about an hour so then we should be all set," Sam continued. "Lucy, do you have a dress you can wear?"

"Really Sam? You think I've been out of the business so long I've forgotten everything?" she asked. Fiona tried to suppress her laughter at that remark.

"OK, that's my cue to leave. I'm going to scope out a good place to wait near tomorrow's party, then I'll go see Barry. Meet you all here tonight around 7 to go over the final plan?"

"Sounds good Sam. See you then," I said.

"I'm going to take off too," Lucy said, following Sam out the door. "See you all tonight. This is going to be fun, thanks for thinking of me Michael!"

Fiona turned to me as Sam shut the door behind him. "Michael—"

"Fi, you know it's too dangerous for you to be near the party. If Jimmy sees you there's no telling what he would do and then all those women and children will never get their money back." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You'll be there when we take him down, I promise."

"I don't like it Michael. What if he gets suspicious? Lucy can't go in there armed and you might need backup."

"If that happens I'll call you guys in, Fi, I promise."

"I can't promise I won't kill Sam, Michael."

"That's a chance we'll just have to take Fi," I replied, smiling and tossing her a yogurt from the fridge.

* * *

We met that evening and went over our plan. We agreed to meet in the afternoon to make sure there were no last-minute changes and Sam and Lucy left. Once again, Fi and I were alone at the loft.

Fi was reading through Jimmy's financials. I could almost see the gears turning in her head as she figured out how much each woman would be able to recover. Unfortunately it might not be possible for them to get all of their money back but we'd do our best to get most of it.

I watched as she sat on the stool at the counter. As usual she was wearing clothing that left little to the imagination. She reached up and scratched the back of her neck. Her hair was in a ponytail and the small hairs at the nape of her neck were damp with sweat.

As I watched her I imagined my fingers in her hair. Feeling her damp tresses tangled around my fingers. Pulling her closer, pressing a kiss to the spot her fingers were scratching right now.

I took a deep breath. We had a job to do and in the middle of a job there was no place for the entanglements that so often led to awkwardness the next morning. It wasn't that I didn't want her. I always wanted Fiona. It was decidedly annoying how much I wanted her. For example, right now, fully clothed, watching a fully clothed Fiona scratch the damp hairs curling at her neck, I was beginning to grow hard.

I took a step closer to her, knowing it was the last thing in the world I should do. And yet I took a second step. And a third. Before I knew it I was standing directly behind her, looking over her shoulder at Jimmy's financials.

Not even boring numbers could stop the ache that was spreading through my groin.

"Barry really came through on this, Michael. We know where everything is and before long those women will have their money back," Fiona said, stretching her arms above her head. The motion revealed her midriff and the sight made me gasp.

Fiona leaned back until her back rested against my chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Are you sure I can't be closer to the party tomorrow, Michael," Fiona asked. She grasped my wrist, her fingers walking their way up and down my forearm as she sighed.

"It…" my breath caught in my throat, "it's not a good idea Fi. If Jimmy sees you all Hell could break loose."

I placed my free hand on her stomach, squeezing slightly to pull her closer to me. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea, I thought as she shifted on the stool, her beautiful, toned ass brushing against the hardness between my legs.

"Fi…"

"I know Michael, job to do."

She turned around on the stool so she was facing me.

"I'm going to go upstairs, you can sleep down here tonight," I said, brushing the hair out of her face and cupping her cheek with my hand.

"No, Michael, I'll go home. It's for the best," she said a little sadly.

"Yeah, for the best," I said, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to her lips. She sighed against my mouth and moved in for another kiss.

She picked up her bag and it took everything in me not to scoop her up and throw her down on the bed. I walked her to the door and before she left she turned and faced me. Her back was against the door and I flashed back to the completion of a recent job.

It had been a tough job and we had been exhausted when we wrapped it up. Fiona and I returned to the loft and despite our exhaustion we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. As soon as the door closed Fi jumped into my arms, her legs spreading around my waist as her hands clasped together behind my neck.

She was panting in my ear, muttering and licking my neck, and I practically ripped our clothes off. I backed her against the door as she whispered in my ear.

"Now Michael. Hard."

"Fi, I…" All thought was lost as she lowered herself down on my waiting erection. We had both cum so hard and fast, our bodies slick with sweat and the air thick and humid around us.

"See you tomorrow, Michael?" Fi asked, an amused look on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, see you tomorrow Fi," I said. I grasped the back of her head and gave her a long, slow, deep kiss before she left.

There wasn't enough cold water in the loft to help me out tonight.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the loft an hour before the party, looking like a modest but very wealthy member of society. She had the checkbook Barry had created for her and the pictures Fi and I had chosen the prior day.

Sam arrived a few minutes later and Fi just after him. I put the finishing touches on my tuxedo for the party and we headed out.

The party was going very well. I had heard from Sam and Fi and they were parked about 4 blocks away. Close enough to be of assistance in a short time if it was needed but far enough away that nobody who had seen the wait staff at the previous party would see them now.

Lucy was a natural, as I knew she would be. She worked the room, getting to know everyone, and made sure she was introduced to Jimmy. Before long he was clearly looking for her as he moved around the room.

After a while Lucy pulled out her checkbook and let Jimmy see her writing a large check for the charity. She played the part perfectly, allowing him to introduce her to the representative from the charity as she handed the check over.

He then got her a drink and they were laughing and before long she gave him her phone number. They seemed to be getting along great. Jimmy excused himself to go say goodbye to a friend and Lucy turned and gave me a thumb's up to let me know things were going well.

Jimmy returned with some hors d'oeuvres and I saw Lucy reach into her bag and pull out the pictures of her with her nephew. As Jimmy looked at them I suddenly saw him looking over Lucy's shoulder, out into the backyard. He was clearly concentrating hard, as if he was trying to place someone he'd seen before.

I casually made my way over to the edge of the porch, making sure to say hello to the people I passed on the way so as to not look suspicious. I purposely put myself in Jimmy's line of sight, slowly turning towards the backyard so I could see what he was looking at.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Fiona standing at the edge of the backyard. I turned to see Jimmy signaling to some of his buddies and I didn't wait to find out what he was telling them to do. I placed my glass down on a table and quickly made my way out into the yard, trying hard to look casual and avoid attracting attention. I had to stay ahead of Jimmy's men.

Fiona turned around just as I reached her side. "Hello Michael," she started to say, but I grabbed her arm and forcefully guided her out of the yard and away from the neighborhood as fast as possible.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Fiona protested, trying to pull out of my grasp.

"Jimmy saw you Fiona! You were supposed to stay in the car! Which part of that was unclear? You said you understood!" I was angry and frustrated that yet again she thought she knew better and the thought of what could have happened was running through my mind.

We reached the car where Sam sat and when he saw me dragging Fiona by the arm he got out of the car and walked towards us. "I'm sorry Mikey, I told her to stay here but you know how she is. Is everything OK?"

I tossed him the keys to the car I'd rented for the night. "Sam, go to the car and wait for Lucy. She'll meet you there when the party is over."

"You got it Mikey," he said, pointing to the driver's side of the Charger to let me know the keys were in the ignition.

I opened the passenger door and guided Fi inside. I was still angry but I made sure to temper my desire to forcefully throw her into the passenger seat.

I closed the door after her and ran around to the other side, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible in case Jimmy's goons were combing the neighborhoods.

Fiona was seething in the passenger seat. I looked over a few times to see a scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and she was breathing deeply and irregularly.

I drove us home as quickly as I could, stopping only when I reached the loft. Fi jumped out and opened the gate for me and I pulled the Charger inside. I climbed out of the car and turned to face Fiona, who was standing by the steps to the loft.

"Upstairs, now!" I said.

Fiona climbed the stairs and slammed the door behind her. I stood on the other side for a few seconds, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. This could get ugly—not to mention dangerous—real fast if I wasn't careful.

Once I felt I had myself more under control I slowly opened the door, peering inside to make sure Fiona wasn't standing on the other side with a gun. Or a shoe. Or some other hard object that could be used to inflict bodily harm on a person. Namely, me.

To my relief she was not waiting to injure me. I entered the loft and closed the door, turning to see her upstairs.

"You were supposed to stay IN THE CAR!" I yelled.

_A/N: OK this chapter was hard for me to write. I had the idea in my head but it just wouldn't flow. I think I was looking ahead too much because I have some BIG plans for the next chapter._

_But I'd appreciate if you let me know what you think about this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for all of your kind words. I hope you aren't disappointed in this chapter! _

I was seething. I forcefully opened the bowtie around my neck, ripped it off, and threw it on the counter behind me. I heard Fiona moving around upstairs but I had no idea what she was doing.

Part of me couldn't believe that she hadn't followed the plan. But part of me, deep down, knew all along that she would end up at the party. We all wanted to get Jimmy but Fiona always got more emotional about the cases involving children.

Predictable or not, her actions could have led to disaster, both for our plan and her safety. I began to pace around the bottom floor of the loft.

"Fiona," I began, trying to keep my anger in check. If I didn't things could—and very likely would—get very dangerous very quickly.

A shoe came flying down towards my head. I was prepared for it and I ducked left just as it flew by my right ear. I had to hand it to Fiona, even when she was angry she still had good aim.

"Michael, I don't need you to take care of me! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself and you know it," she yelled, still moving around upstairs.

"Fiona, we talked about this. The best thing right now was for you and Sam to stay in the car. Why couldn't you just do that? What if Jimmy had seen you when I wasn't around?"

"Then I would have figured something out on my own! I did just fine for the years when you were off playing spy after you walked out on me without so much as a note, Michael! You think I've forgotten everything I know about working a job?"

This was not good. When she started bringing up me leaving her all those years ago I knew what kind of turn our interactions were about to take. I quickly began to change out of my tuxedo so I'd be more prepared to defend myself when it became necessary. I just hoped I could keep her talking long enough for her to calm down a little.

"Of course not, Fi, but why would you take that chance when it wasn't necessary? Lucy was doing a great job getting close to Jimmy and you could have blown everything. I promised you that you'll be there when we take Jimmy down and I meant it. But we may not get there if you don't follow the plan."

"Don't you mean YOUR plan, Michael?"

"What?"

"We have to follow YOUR plan. That's always the way it is, isn't it? You always know better than me—and it's your way or the highway!"

I looked upstairs. She was standing at the top of the steps, shooting me a glance that would surely kill me if it could. I had to keep her talking before she decided it was time to inflict some bodily harm.

"What are you talking about Fi? I always listen to your ideas. In this case, this was the best way to keep things moving towards putting Jimmy out of business. I know that's what you want just as much as the rest of us."

She began to come down the steps towards me. Her shoes were off and she began removing her jewelry.

"Michael, I can take care of myself. I wouldn't have done anything to sabotage the job. And the fact that you don't trust me—well I just don't know what to say to that."

"I trust you, Fi, and I know you wouldn't intentionally sabotage the job, but why even take the chance? Why put yourself in a situation where you could be hurt—or worse?"

She reached the bottom of the steps and placed her jewelry down on the counter next to where my bowtie had landed. I was running out of time.

"Michael, I am more than capable of handling a scumbag like Jimmy. I've done it before and in case you forgot I recently got myself and a client out of trouble with very little help from you!"

"I haven't forgotten, Fi, and I know you are more than capable, but you didn't even know Jimmy had spotted you and a few more seconds—who knows what could have happened? What if Sam and I couldn't get to you and you needed it? We all need help at times."

"I DON'T NEED YOU AND SAM TO SAVE ME! I don't know where this white knight mindset comes from Michael, you certainly didn't concern yourself with such things when you took off in the middle of the night and left me to wonder where you had gone and whether you were ever coming back!"

I took a deep breath and braced myself in case she decided to launch her assault at me.

"Fi, we've been over this before—I had no choice when I left you and I've apologized for it 100 times. I am aware of how well you can handle yourself. But we don't need to take unnecessary chances Fi, period."

"What do you want me to do Michael, stay cooped up inside while you and Sam call in someone else to help with your jobs? You can't protect me all the time!"

"I KNOW THAT FIONA! Don't you get it?"

She looked like she was about to take a swing at me, but she stopped in her tracks.

"Get what, Michael?"

"Do you know how it felt when I got to Poole's house and saw it was in flames? Do you know how it felt watching O'Neill carry you out of the safehouse and then use you as a shield on the dock?"

She stood still, watching me as I continued.

"Do you have ANY idea what seeing you floating face down in the water did to me? Watching Gabriel holding a gun on you? Knowing a psycho kidnapper was holding you hostage and there was nothing I could do about it?"

"Michael, what—"

"Fi, you just don't get it. When you do things like this—when you go off on your own and put yourself in danger—it scares the crap out of me. The thought that I'm going to watch you being shot to death causes me to lose sleep at night. I can't—I WON'T—risk losing you again. And I don't know how else to make you understand that."

I turned away from her and walked to the fridge. I made myself take deep breaths as I grabbed a bottle of water. I opened it and took a drink, closing my eyes and trying to force myself to calm down.

"Michael," Fiona said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I put the water down on the counter and turned to face her. She was standing near the door, looking stunned. She had tears in her eyes. I started to walk towards her and she put her hand on the door, opening it and taking a step outside.

"You want me to go?"

"What?"

"Should I go home?"

I sighed as I realized what was going on in her mind. She was clearly on the verge of tears and she hated to cry in front of anyone. I quickly closed the distance between us and put my hand on hers. She refused to look at me but I could feel her shaking.

I took her hand off of the door and lifted her chin so she was looking at me. She blinked several times and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She tried to turn away but I held her firmly.

With my free hand I brushed the tears off of her cheeks as more continued to fall.

"Don't go, Fi, come back inside," I said, gently guiding her back into the loft.

"Michael, I…" she stopped as more tears began to fall.

"Here, Fi, drink some water," I said, handing her the bottle I'd been drinking out of earlier. I gave her a minute and went to lock the door. When I turned around she was sitting on the bed, still looking dazed.

I walked over to her. She extended her hands and took mine, looking up at me and pulling me forward until I was sitting next to her. She was still trembling.

I reached up to brush another tear off of her cheek and she leaned into my touch. She lifted her face and pressed a small kiss to my lips. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, pausing to inhale her scent.

"You're not going to lose me, Michael," she whispered, her hands reaching for the hem of my shirt. She began to massage my back and I sighed.

Fi pulled away and kissed me again. I found the hem of her shirt, running my hands underneath to stroke the skin on her lower back. She lifted my shirt over my head and I quickly followed with hers.

She crawled to the center of the bed and I followed. Before I even saw her move she pushed me down on my back and kissed me, her breasts rubbing against the bare skin of my chest and lighting a fire inside me. Her tongue traced my bottom lip before she pulled away, her hands reaching for my shorts.

"Fi…"

"Oh don't worry, Michael, this is going to be so good for you," she said, her hands reaching inside my waistband and teasing me.

My breath caught in my throat as she cupped my hardening cock with her hand. She lightly stroked me and it drove me crazy. I reached down and rolled her nipple between my fingers, smiling as I felt it harden under my touch.

Fiona skillfully removed my shorts and tossed them on the floor next to our shirts. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through her hair.

She moved to straddle my legs, pressing kisses across my waist and down to my thighs. My breath quickened in anticipation as she reached for my erection.

"Are you ready, Michael?" she asked, pressing a trail of kisses where my thigh met my pelvis. The only reply I could manage was a strangled groan of pleasure. She lightly grasped my cock and I shuddered when she kissed the base, continuing a line of kisses up to my tip.

"Oh God, Fi," I managed to breathe as I felt her warm breath on my tip.

"You like that?" she said before grasping me firmly, her palm rubbing my tip. I was dripping already as her mouth moved closer to my waiting cock.

I moaned with pleasure as her lips wrapped around me. I massaged behind her ears as she worked her magic with her lips and her tongue, repeatedly stroking and pumping me. She hummed and I grew harder inside her mouth. She smiled as she felt it.

She worked me into a frenzy, pumping me in and out of her mouth, licking up my shaft and around my tip, and swirling her tongue around my tip. I was struggling to keep myself from cumming and when I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it off much longer, I lightly tugged on her hair.

"Fi, please, not yet."

She smiled and pressed a few small kisses to my tip before looking up at me. She crawled up the bed towards me. I held her to me and flipped us over, taking her breast in my mouth while massaging the other with my hand. Her nipples were hard as she writhed under me, moaning and lightly scratching up my back and sides.

I began to move down her body, my hands still massaging her breasts as I pressed a line of kisses between them and down to her belly button.

"Tell me what you want, Fi," I said, kissing across her stomach to her hips.

"I… oh…" she began to moan as I rubbed her core through her shorts. I could feel her wetness through the fabric.

"I think these need to go," I said, running my fingers under her waistband as I kissed her thigh. I slowly worked her shorts off of her hips, following behind them with a line of kisses. I discarded her shorts on the floor with the rest of our clothing.

Fi was moaning and wriggling on the bed as I kissed up her thighs.

"Oh Michael…" she panted, her fingers running through my hair as I hovered over her pussy. She was dripping wet as I massaged her thighs, my tongue lightly brushing over her clit. Her breath caught in her throat.

I continued to work my tongue over her clit, smiling as I heard her breaths grow shallow. She was moaning and I knew it wouldn't be long. I wrapped my lips around her clit, gently applying pressure and I felt her body shake as her orgasm washed over her. I massaged her stomach as I felt her pulse.

As the last waves washed over her I kissed her thigh and held her legs apart.

"You think you can cum again, Fi?"

"You think you can make me cum again, Michael?"

A challenge. I couldn't let it go unanswered…

I kissed up her thighs, my fingers sliding through the wetness between her legs towards her entrance. I teased her, probing her pussy but not entering her.

"That's not going to do it, Michael," Fi said, smiling and running her fingers through my hair.

The sound of my name on her lips in her husky, breathy sex voice stripped me of all ability to hold back. I pushed her legs fully apart and slowly ran my finger inside her.

"How about this?"

I lightly scratched her inner walls, holding her legs apart with my other hand, before slipping another finger inside her. I kissed her clit, making her shudder.

"Or this, Fi?" I said before sliding a third finger inside her and spreading her wider.

She was writhing and panting under me as I continued kissing, licking, and lightly sucking her clit, my fingers slowly pumping in and out of her.

"Harder, Michael," she panted.

"Oh no, Fi, I'm going to draw this one out of you slowly so I can watch you cum," I whispered, kissing her thigh and brushing over her clit with my thumb.

I continued slowly massaging her, inside and out, until I felt her start to pulse. She screamed my name and gasped for a breath as I stilled my fingers inside her.

"That's my girl," I said, withdrawing my fingers and pressing a trail of kisses up over her stomach, between her breasts, and to her neck. She spread her legs around me until I was lined up with my tip at her entrance. She lightly rocked her hips so I brushed against her, every touch making me shudder.

I kissed her lips, our tongues thrusting against each other as I wiggled my hips into position.

"Fi, you're so hot and so wet. I want to lose myself inside you. I want to feel you around me and I never want to let go."

"You're not going to lose me, Michael," she said, pulling me down for a kiss as I slid inside her.

We both gasped as our pubic bones met. I slowly pumped in and out of her, brushing her hair out of her face as kissing her forehead, her eyes, her neck.

I pulled almost fully out, looking down at her as my tip rested inside her. She squeezed her muscles and it sent a spasm of pleasure through me.

She began to meet my strokes with strokes of her own and I knew it wouldn't be long.

"Fi, look at me," I said, smoothing her hair and pumping into her a few more times.

She looked into my eyes and lightly scratched the back of my neck and my hair, and I slammed into her one more time before we both came, gasping and screaming each other's name.

I collapsed atop her, both of us trembling as we recovered. As our breathing returned to normal I rolled onto my back, pulling her with me until she settled with her head on my chest.

"You're not going to lose me, Michael," she said, kissing my shoulder.

"I believe you, Fi," I said. "Let's get some sleep and we'll touch base with Sam and Lucy in the morning and work on the rest of the plan. We're all going to take Jimmy down together."

* * *

Across town, Jimmy was bragging to his friends about the new, rich single mother he had met. Thanks to Barry all of Lucy's information had checked out and revealed a huge back account. The plan was in motion.

_A/N: So I hope that was worth the wait! Please let me know what you think, I'll be taking a cold shower while I ponder where to go next with our scumbag Jimmy, his new target Lucy, and our favorite team. Ciao for now!_


End file.
